<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Archie's Confession by HUSHPUP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911438">Archie's Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUSHPUP/pseuds/HUSHPUP'>HUSHPUP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nintendogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Comfort, Confession, Fluff, Homosexual relationship, M/M, Public Displays of Affection, Romance, no this is not ironic, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUSHPUP/pseuds/HUSHPUP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie feels nervous to tell Ted how he really feels about him. When he finally confesses, how will Ted react?<br/>(315 words, short read)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Hubbs/Ted Rumsworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Archie's Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lush spring day in the Nintendogs park, excitement filled the atmosphere as people gathered for the annual disc competition. The small stadium’s seats began filling up, as a few pups of different breeds were walked through the front gates by their owners.</p><p>Archie Hubbs and Ted Rumsworth stood over their desk, their announcer headpieces turned off until the competition started. They were located in a soundproof glass studio, looking over at the bustling stadium. </p><p>“Looks busy out there today, don’t ya think Archie?” Ted nudged Archie’s arm playfully as he asked the question. Archie let out an awkward laugh and nodded. He looked down at the velvety clothed table and tapped his fingers on the wooden surface underneath. Ted looked over at his visibly anxious partner. </p><p>“Nervous buddy?” Archie nodded, chewing his lip. </p><p>“I’ve got a lot on my mind lately, I’m sorry..” Ted placed a hand on his back comfortingly, prompting him to continue.</p><p>“In all my years being a competition announcer, I’ve taken for granted that you’ve always been here with me and supporting me n’ making friendly banter with me all the time.” Archie paused and scratched beneath his beanie's brim. </p><p>“You’ve been so great to me Ted, I love you…” There was a brief comforting silence as Ted smiled. </p><p>“I love you too Archie.” Suddenly, Archie choked up and pulled Ted into a tight embrace, causing Ted to chuckle and wrap his arms back around Archie. </p><p>“Aw geez, you make me feel like a man Archie.” </p><p>They separated their embrace, Ted cupping a hand onto Archie's cheek as they exchanged warm smiles. </p><p>“Let’s commentate this competition and go home afterwards, eh?” Ted suggested, receiving a nod from his eager partner. </p><p>They both turned away and switched on their headsets, beginning to announce the competitors while Archie’s head filled with tender loving thoughts of him and his Teddie together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apologise this is so short :,D if this does well, i'll maybe write another chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>